THE BIRTH OF AN UCHIHA
by narutonewbie
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have just had a baby but how will this affect there lives and how will the others react. and how will sasuke be after labor
1. Chapter 1

THE BIRTH OF AN UCHIHA

Naruto held his partner's hand as he screamed deep in the throes of childbirth. He stared down at the shrunken, sweat soaked young man who looked nothing like his beautiful Sasuke as the young Uchiha clutched his hand so tightly he was cutting off the fox's circulation not that the boy cared at this moment. Sasuke stared directly into Naruto's eyes then and swore at him vehemently. Bringing unwanted tears to the blondes eyes even though he knew his mate didn't mean it. This labor was lasting too long. It was only supposed to last a few hours already Sasuke barely had any energy left to push and the doctor said it would be many hours yet before the baby came. The baby! Naruto wondered if it was all worth this, this pain that the only man he'd ever loved had to go through. Looking back he even almost regretted that night. That night that had started all this shit.

Six hours passed as Naruto held his mate's hand but those six hours seemed like and eternity to the kyubbi as his mate grew weaker with each passing hour and Naruto worried that his mate would die. But no that couldn't happen Naruto told himself as he stroked the Uchiha's sweat soaked forehead. The doctor smiled at the agonizing fox. "Don't worry Mr. Uzimaki your husband will be fine" the doctor soothed as he continued on with the birth. Another hour passed and a small black down covered head appeared and the blonde shinobi breathed a sigh of relief. The doctor smiled as he lifted a tiny baby up and wrapped it in a delivery blanket before hand the newborn to Naruto. "Congratulations Mr.Uzimaki you are now the proud father of a beautiful baby girl" the doctor said softly smiling at the new father. Naruto stared at the baby laying in his arms and smiled. Stroking her black down covered head he went over to his mate and touched his shoulder. "Sasuke it's a girl our baby's a girl" Naruto cooed to the unconscious Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto turned his gaze back to the doctor worry creeping into his deep blue eyes. The doctor nodded back examining the new young father. "His breathings down and he's unconscious but he'll be fine in a few hours he's just exhausted. Naruto nodded softly stroking his mates head but once he stroked the Uchiha's head the black haired boy, Sasuke screamed and the doctor got back to work. "it's the afterbirth hold on a moment the doctor said. Naruto turned around rocking his new baby girl and cooing lovingly to her.


	2. Chapter 2

THE BIRTH OF AN UCHIHA CHAPTER TWO

Later after the baby had been taken to be cleaned Naruto sat beside his lover staring down at Sasuke's beautiful but sweat covered face and wondered not for the first time how they had gotten together. He also wondered how he was going to explain this to everyone in the village since no one had known that the Uchiha had gotten pregnant or that they were a couple. He sighed softly staring out the window watching various people he knew pass on whatever quest now occupied them. Turning back he watched his partner roll over onto his side in a restless fevered sleep. The doctor had said the fever was normal and would go away soon but Naruto didn't believe that for a moment and worried about his lover. The lazy doctor hadn't been in there in over an hour and (in Naruto's opinion) Sasuke wasn't looking any better, in fact he looked worse then he had before. The kyubbi fox sighed standing next to his mate and stroking Sasuke's sweat soaked hair out of his eyes. Sasuke moaned at Naruto's touch trying to squirm away but to weak to do so.

Naruto also noticed that although the doctor said it would stop soon Sasuke was still bleeding heavily onto the bed sheets, not to mention the fact that he was already dehydrated loosing blood wasn't a good thing.

Everything that happened next seemed to rush by so fast naruto barely had any time to react. Within moments there were two doctors standing besides Sasuke gibbering to each other and "tending" to the Uchiha. The raven haired boy moaned as the doctors put him on fluids and attempted to stop the bleeding. They fussed over the Uchiha carefully telling Naruto everything would be alright before pushing him roughly out of the room.

Naruto stared at the now closed door desperately wanting to break it back open and stay by his sick lover but he knew that he should just let the doctors handle it even if he didn't want to.

The hours seemed to pass like snails and Naruto kept his eyes focused on the door to his lover's room until a nurse asked if he wanted to see his baby. He nodded following her but his thoughts remained on his lover. The nurse handed him his daughter and he stared into her tiny sky blue eyes. He smiled "she has my eyes" he thought stroking her head gently. The baby lay in his arms silently staring up at him with his own pair of lovely blue eyes. Naruto paced carrying the baby as he worried about his mate and weighed the options of what might happen.

The hours as he paced seemed to last for eons and naruto's fear for his mate and worry grew with each passing step.

"Mr. Uzimaki" a voice said.

Naruto turned staring into the face of their family doctor and attempted a smile. "Hello doctor Fugari. How are you?"

"I'm fine but more importantly how are you feeling Mr Uzimaki" the doctor asked?

"I'm pretty good doc but always tired, my chest still hurts and my cough still won't go away" Naruto said smiling as the nurse took the baby and he started to cough.

"I have your diagnosis from the test Mr. Uzimaki"

"What is it doc?"

"You have Epidermold carcinoma" the doctor said

"What the hell is that?"

"A type of cancer that forms in the lining of the bronchial tubes."

"I have cancer" Naruto asks scared?

"I'm afraid so Mr. Uzimaki."

"But I can't die Sasuke just had a baby I can't just leave him now" Naruto said desperately.

"We plan to put you on chemo therapy sir which may help destroy the disease" the doctor said gently.

"Does that cure cancer" naruto asked?

"No sir there's no real cure for cancer but we may be able to get rid of it unfortunately your tumors are malignant and may spread but we'll do what we can" the doctor said reassuringly.

"When will I start chemo therapy" naruto asked sadly?

As soon as possibly how about we start on Wednesday this being Monday" the doctor said softly.

Naruto nodded looking away and walking back to Sasuke's room in the maternity ward.


End file.
